Red Thread
by Mei Hyun 3154
Summary: Eunhyuk, mahasiswi semester 6 yang wajib mengikuti program universitas tempatnya menuntut ilmu dihadapkan dengan situasi yang sulit di tempatnya ditugaskan/"Kau siapa? Dimana Lee Donghae?" / fail summary *seperti biasa xD* / HAEHYUK / GS / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Red Thread

.

.

By Mei Hyun

.

.

Pair : HaeHyuk

Warn : GS for uke (no protes! yang ngga suka GS silahkan meninggalkan lapak ini)

Disclaimer : seperti biasa xD

.

.

.

a/n

Fanfict ini diketik via hape tanpa edit karena Mei males ngedit kalau filenya ngga di laptop *fyi laptop Mei lagi diobati(?), jadi ga bisa pake laptop :')*. Jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan. Enjoy reading~ ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menatap takut-takut sebuah file yang terpampang di layar laptopnya. File Microsoft Office Excel dengan judul "Daftar Peserta Kuliah Kerja Nyata". Ia menggenggam ragu mouse berwarna biru-warna favoritnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya, dengan sorot mata harap-harap cemas. Jari telunjuk tangan kanannya yang tepat berada di atas mouse yang digenggamnya terlihat naik-turun-naik-turun, menunjukkan dengan sangat jelas bagaimana perasaan Eunhyuk saat ini. Rasa takut, cemas, penasaran, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

"Bagaimana?" Junsu-teman satu apartemen Eunhyuk-datang menghampiri Eunhyuk. Ia hanya mengenakan bathrobe dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan sebuah handuk kecil. "Kau sudah membukanya?" tanya Junsu lagi.

Eunhyuk mendongak, menatap Junsu yang berdiri disampingnya. Tangan kanannya yang semula menggenggam mouse beralih menggenggam selimut yang membungkus kedua kakinya. Ia kembali menggigit bibirnya dan menatap Junsu dengan tatapan penuh permohonan.

"Ck! Kau ini" Seolah bisa membaca tatapan itu, Junsu bergegas menepuk pundak Eunhyuk. Memberi pesan nonverbal agar gadis itu menggeser posisi duduknya dan memberikan ruang untuk Junsu duduk.

"J-Jun... Tapi..."

"Apa?" potong Junsu. "Kau hanya tinggal melihat daftar nama. Temukan namaku dan namamu, dengan begitu kita tahu kita akan mendapat tempat dimana dan akan hidup bersama siapa saja selama 2 bulan" ucap Junsu cepat saat ia menangkap gelagat Eunhyuk yang hendak melayangkan protes padanya.

"J-Jun..."

"Dengar Hyukie, apapun hasilnya nanti, kau harus kuat. Kau tahu sendiri bukan bagaimana peraturan universitas kita? Kau tidak akan mungkin bisa pindah ke kelompok lain walau kau menyogok pegawai dan teknisinya sekalipun."

Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menghela napasnya pelan dan menatap Junsu yang sudah membuka file itu dan sibuk mencari namanya dan nama Eunhyuk di daftar yang berisi ribuan nama mahasiswa tersebut.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu aku akan bagaimana jika-"

"KETEMU!" Junsu tiba-tiba berteriak cukup keras, yang membuat Eunhyuk terkejut.

"Ya! Pelankan suaramu. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam."

Eunhyuk menatap jengkel pada Junsu. Namun Junsu seperti tidak menghiraukan ucapan Eunhyuk. Matanya terfokus menatap deretan nama yang terpampang di layar laptop miliknya.

"Good! Dia berada di kelompok yang berbeda denganmu" Junsu memekik senang. Bahkan gadis tersebut tak sadar sudah membawa Eunhyuk ke dalam dekapannya.

"Be-benarkah? Kau tidak bohong 'kan?" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan.

"Lihatlah sendiri" Junsu menggeser tubuhnya, mempersilahkan Eunhyuk untuk memastikan hal tersebut dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Eunhyuk membaca deretan nama-nama tersebut dengan seksama. Sesaat kemudian, raut wajahnya bersinar cerah. Menunjukkan perasaan lega yang menghinggapi hatinya saat ini.

"Kau benar! Kutukan 6 tahun itu akhirnya berakhir juga. Yeay!" Eunhyuk memekik girang dengan kedua tangan yang mendekap tubuh Junsu erat-erat, yang membuat mereka berdua tertawa lepas dan melupakan fakta bahwa kini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11.45. Hampir tengah malam.

"Chukkae~" Junsu mencubit kedua pipi Eunhyuk yang lumayan berisi. "Akhirnya aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu" seru Junsu yang membuat Eunhyuk mencebik.

"Mengkhawatirkan apa? Apa kau pikir aku akan bunuh diri jika keajaiban itu datang lagi padaku?"

Junsu tertawa. "Tidak, sayang. Aku hanya berpikir jika kau mendapat keajaiban lagi, kau akan uring-uringan, tidak melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, dan yang terpenting adalah ini." Junsu menunjuk perut rata Eunhyuk. "Kau benar-benar menakutkan jika penyakitmu yang satu ini kambuh. Aku tidak mau kau sakit saat sedang KKN nanti."

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh berisi sahabatnya itu. "Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa memiliki sahabat sepertimu."

Junsu balas memeluk Eunhyuk. "Aku juga." ucapnya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah selesai mengemasi barangmu?"

"Sudah.. Kau?"

"Tunggu! Aku belum mengemasi peralatan dapur."

"Baiklah"

Ya.. Beginilah malam mereka-Junsu dan Eunhyuk-hari ini. Keduanya tampak sibuk membungkus barang ini-itu dengan tas plastik besar. Karena besok keduanya sudah harus mengangkut barang-barang itu ke pos KKN masing-masing, jadi hari ini semuanya sudah harus beres agar tidak ada barang yang tertinggal untuk dibawa.

"Apa kau akan memasak disana?"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya. "Tentu saja. Kau ini aneh sekali. Apa kau tidak akan memasak disana? Kita hidup dengan banyak orang, tentu saja harus memasak. Kau pikir 2 bulan waktu yang sangat singkat? Kita harus berhemat dengan memasak sendiri."

Junsu mengangguk. "Benar. Tapi aku tidak begitu pandai memasak. Ah... Tenang saja. Yoochunie tidak akan membiarkanku kelaparan jika aku tidak bisa memasak."

Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya. "Apa? Kau satu pos dengannya?"

"Tepat sekali!" Junsu menjentikkan jarinya dengan satu mata mengedip genit. "Ah... Senang sekali bisa berada satu atap dengannya selama 2 bulan nanti." ucap Junsu dengan raut wajah senang, yang membuat Eunhyuk memandangnya penuh kecurigaan.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Atau ibumu yang galak itu akan menggantungmu."

"Sshhh... Tenanglah... Kami tinggal bersama teman-teman lainnya, bagaimana bisa berbuat yang aneh-aneh?"

"Siapa tahu" Eunhyuk menggendikkan bahunya. "Ibumu bahkan memperlakukanku seperti baby sittermu setiap kali kami bertemu atau berbicara lewat telepon. Itu artinya kau dan Yoochun..."

"Oh ya?" Junsu berpura-pura terkejut dengan raut wajah seolah mengejek Eunhyuk. "Makanya, cobalah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Kau pasti akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Jangan terus menerus menggantungkan hidupmu pada keajaiban yang kau cinta sekaligus kau benci itu." ejek Junsu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sialan!"

Malam itu akhirnya berakhir dengan pertengkaran penuh tawa keduanya hingga mereka kelelahan dan jatuh terlelap begitu saja.

.

.

Eunhyuk duduk diam dalam kegelisahan. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dengan wajah tertunduk, ia melihat beberapa pasang kaki di hadapannya, dan bila ia menoleh ke kiri, dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat beberapa orang terlihat duduk santai di emper sebuah toko tua yang terlihat nyaris bangkrut.

Pikirannya kemudian melayang ke sahabatnya yang berada di pos terpisah dengannya. Tidak begitu jauh memang dari posnya, tetapi ia tidak membawa kendaraan pribadi ke tempat ini, dan parahnya lagi ia sama sekali tidak mengenal tempat ini. Lupakan google map. Karena sinyal provider yang ia gunakan tidak begitu kuat di tempat ini, bahkan nyaris hilang. Kendaraan umum? Di tempat ini tidak ada kendaraan umum seperti taksi atau angkot. Jadi benar-benar tak ada harapan untuk meraih sahabatnya itu, kecuali lewat telepon dan sms.

Menyadari semua kenyataan itu membuat Eunhyuk hanya bisa menghembuskan napas lelah. Ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana cara memulai untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan teman-teman hidupnya untuk 2 bulan kedepan nanti. Ia hanya duduk diam memperhatikan teman-temannya itu satu persatu. Bahkan mengajak mereka berkenalan pun Eunhyuk tak mampu.

Puk

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya cukup kuat.

"Dari tadi kau diam saja. Apa kau sakit?"

Seorang perempuan dengan perawakan lebih berisi dari tubuh Eunhyuk bertanya dengan wajah yang begitu ramah dan perhatian pada Eunhyuk. Senyum manisnya tersungging, membuat Eunhyuk tak bisa untuk tidak tertular menyunggingkan senyum juga.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya merasa sedikit... canggung" Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya. Merasa tak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Kau begitu pemalu. Tak apa." Lagi, perempuan itu tersenyum pada Eunhyuk. "Ah, kita belum berkenalan." Perempuan itu segera mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dan Eunhyuk tanpa ragu menjabat tangan putih nan halus tersebut. "Namaku Lee Sungmin. Panggil Sungmin saja, jangan bersikap formal padaku."

Eunhyuk membalas senyum Sungmin. "Namaku Lee Eunhyuk. Kau juga jangan bersikap formal padaku. Oke?"

Sungmin mengangguk, membuat helaian rambut yang tersampir di belakang telinganya kembali jatuh menutupi telinganya. "Kita berteman mulai sekarang."

Eunhyuk mengangguk dengan raut senang.

Apa Tuhan mendengar kegelisahannya tadi? Belum ada lima menit pikirannya berputar kusut, ia sudah berteman dengan salah seorang dari mereka. Sungguh awal yang bagus!

"Um.. Kau belum berkenalan dengan teman-teman yang lain bukan? Ja! Aku akan memperkenalkanmu." Sungmin segera menarik tangan Eunhyuk tanpa menunggu persetujuan Eunhyuk dan membawa gadis pemalu itu bertemu dengan teman-teman mereka satu persatu untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Hari ini, berkat Sungmin, Eunhyuk mampu mengawali semuanya dengan baik. Bertemu dengan orang-orang baik yang akan hidup bersama dengannya selama 2 bulan ke depan di daerah yang tak ia kenal sama sekali ini, saling mengenal dan bercengkrama satu sama lain, meski Eunhyuk masih sangat canggung dengan perubahan drastis hidupnya ini.

Bertanya mengapa demikian?

Ya. Eunhyuk adalah seorang introvert. Namun bukan berarti Eunhyuk orang yang sangat tertutup. Ia hanya mampu berbagi dengan orang yang sangat dekat dengannya, seperti Junsu misalnya. Ia sangat pemalu, khususnya di lingkungan yang baru. Namun jika kau mengenalnya lebih dekat, dia adalah sosok periang yang ramah dan murah senyum. Ia juga tak akan segan-segan bercerita ini-itu hingga membuatmu lelah mendengar semua ocehannya.

Dan inilah salah satu tantangan yang harus dilalui oleh setiap introvert seperti Eunhyuk. Berada di lingkungan baru dengan orang-orang yang sama sekali tak ia kenal sebelumnya. Hidup bersama; berbagi tempat tidur, makanan dan minuman, bergantian memakai kamar mandi yang sama, dan melakukan hal-hal lain bersama-sama. Akan terdengar seperti mimpi buruk untuk seorang introvert, berkebalikan dengan seorang ekstrovert.

Tapi Eunhyuk tidak serta merta mengecap kegiatan pengabdian pada masyarakat ini sebagai mimpi buruk. Eunhyuk malah berharap agar dirinya bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi dengan mengikuti kegiatan wajib dari kampus ini. Ia berharap bisa mendekati kepribadian Junsu yang gampang akrab dengan orang baru. Menurutnya, hidupnya akan lebih berwarna dan menyenangkan jika ia bisa menjadi seperti Junsu.

.

.

Eunhyuk dengan tekun menata satu persatu barang-barang yang ia bawa di atas rak dapur. Ia juga menata barang-barang yang dibawa temannya tanpa ragu. Ia memang menyukai kegiatan seperti ini. Kamarnya di apartemen pun jauh lebih rapi bila dibandingkan dengan kamar Junsu.

"Eunhyuk-ah kau sudah selesai dengan baju-bajumu?" Sungmin yang hendak mencuci gelas yang ia bawa mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat sosok Eunhyuk di dapur rumah yang mereka sewa untuk dua bulan kedepan tersebut.

"Nanti saja Sungmin-ah. Teman-teman semua sedang sibuk dengan baju-baju mereka, kalau aku bergabung juga kurasa kamar akan terasa menjadi lebih sempit karena kehadiranku." ucap Eunhyuk setengah bercanda, yang membuat Sungmin tersenyum.

"Kau masih canggung ya? Tenang saja.. Kau akan tidur bersamaku. Kalau denganku, kau tidak canggung lagi 'kan?"

Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan terkejut. "Benarkah? Tapi tadi kau bilang aku harus tidur di kamar..."

"Hahaha.. Tidak.. Aku bercanda~" Sungmin tertawa. "Memang rencananya kau akan tidur di kamar itu, tapi tadi pagi Xianhua menghubungiku dan mengatakan jika ia ingin satu kamar dengan Ryeowook. Dia bilang ingin belajar merias diri dengan Ryeowook."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya. "Merias diri? Memakai kosmetik maksudmu?"

"Ya" Sungmin mengangguk. "Karena itu aku menukar Xianhua denganmu, karena kamar itu hanya bisa menampung 4 orang."

Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku malah senang bisa satu kamar denganmu. Jujur saja, meskipun sebelumnya Ryeowook pernah mengirim sms padaku, tapi sekalipun aku belum pernah berbicara dengannya kecuali saat saling memperkenalkan diri tadi. Disini aku paling akrab denganmu, jadi aku merasa senang bisa satu kamar denganmu."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku juga." Sungmin terkekeh sesaat. "Biar kubantu, agar kau bisa segera membereskan barang-barangmu yang lain." Sungmin dengan cekatan segera mengangkat dan mengatur barang-barang lainnya tanpa menunggu persetujuan Eunhyuk.

"Terima kasih, Sungmin" Eunhyuk tersenyum pada Sungmin sebelum kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda tersebut.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Seharusnya aku dan teman-teman yang berterima kasih padamu. Lihat ini! Semuanya sudah rapi. Kau bahkan membawa beberapa bahan masakan. Kami beruntung mendapat teman satu pos sepertimu."

Eunhyuk tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tidak. Itu hanya kebiasaanku jika bepergian ke tempat asing. Kau tahu? Sahabatku bahkan mengomel sepanjang hari kemarin setelah melihatku mengepak banyak barang. Dia bilang aku seperti akan pindah rumah saja." Eunhyuk terkekeh saat mengingat omelan Junsu kemarin padanya.

"Itu kebiasaan yang bagus, meskipun merepotkan. Aku juga begitu, tapi hanya untuk obat-obatan. Kalau untuk urusan dapur, tidak terlalu. Karena aku tidak bisa memasak." Giliran Sungmin yang terkekeh. "Kau pasti sangat pintar memasak." gurau Sungmin.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya memasak sesekali, hanya jika aku punya waktu luang. Jadi aku tidak terlalu bisa memasak."

"Yang penting kau bisa memasak. Aku iri denganmu "

Eunhyuk menoleh pada Sungmin dan tersenyum. "Tenang saja, setelah kembali dari sini kau pasti akan pintar memasak. Kita akan memasak bersama-sama."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Memasak bersama? Kau yakin?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Ada apa?" Kini Eunhyuk yang terlihat bingung.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengupas kentang dengan benar. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa membantu kalian?"

Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum. "Tenang saja. Nanti akan kuajari." Eunhyuk menepuk bahu Sungmin pelan. "Oh iya, aku lupa bertanya padamu. Jumlah kelompok kita ada berapa orang? Aku takut bahan-bahan yang kubawa tidak cukup untuk kita semua."

Sungmin terlihat berpikir sambil menghitung dengan jemarinya. "Aku, kau, Taemin, Ryeowook, Xianhua, Kibum, Key, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Yesung, Zhoumi, Jinki, Minho, Donghae, oh... aku baru ingat ada salah seorang dari kita yang belum datang. Katanya dia akan datang besok. Jadi hari ini hanya ada 13 orang."

"Umm... Sepertinya cukup. Malam ini kita memasak menu yang sederhana saja karena aku hanya membawa bahan seadanya. Besok pagi baru kita membeli bahan-bahan masakan di pasar."

"Baiklah"

Dan setelah itu mereka kembali meneruskan pekerjaan mereka hingga barang-barang yang tadinya bergelimpangan tak teratur di ruang tengah kini tertata rapi. Semua ruangan pun tampak bersih dan sangat layak untuk dihuni. Bukan hanya Eunhyuk dan Sungmin saja, tetapi semua orang yang ada di rumah itu ikut andil dalam membersihkan dan merapikan tiap sudutnya dengan baik. Dan itu membuat semua orang-terutama Eunhyuk-tersenyum puas.

"Wah~ Rumah hantu ini terlihat sangat rapi dan sangat bersih sekarang. Kau benar-benar tipe menantu dan istri idaman Eunhyuk-ah." puji Siwon yang membuat Eunhyuk mengernyit. Namun gadis pemalu itu juga tidak bisa untuk tidak tersipu malu.

 _'Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa'_ batin Eunhyuk dalam hati.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar? Kalau belum, bagaimana kalau kau jadi pacarku? Hm?" Kini Zhoumi yang melemparkan godaannya, yang membuat seluruh gadis di ruangan itu-kecuali Eunhyuk-berdecak sebal.

"Jangan menggoda anak orang Zhoumi-ah. Kau minta dipukul ya? Aku sudah kenyang mendengar semua rayuanmu hari ini." Ryeowook mengacungkan kemoceng yang dibawanya di hadapan Zhoumi.

"Kenyang katamu? Bahkan kau tidak mendapat satu rayuan pun dariku. Aku tidak tertarik dengan orang pendek sepertimu." sahut Zhoumi cuek. Ia kembali menatap Eunhyuk dan tersenyum-senyum seperti orang bodoh.

"APA KATAMU?" teriak Ryeowook. "Oh.. Benar-benar sialan kau tiang hidup! JANGAN LARI KAU SIALAN!" umpat Ryeowook sebelum mengejar Zhoumi yang telah berlari duluan untuk menghindari amukan Ryeowook.

Semua orang disana hanya menghela napas. Tak ada yang berniat untuk menghentikan aksi kejar-kejaran Ryeowook dan Zhoumi.

Sungmin menepuk bahu Eunhyuk. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Mereka memang kekanakan."

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dan beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan ia gunakan untuk memasak makan malam pertama mereka di rumah tersebut.

.

.

"Wow~ Kau juga pintar memasak." Kali ini Jinki yang mengomentari Eunhyuk.

Kini Eunhyuk dan seluruh penghuni rumah tersebut sedang makan malam bersama setelah Eunhyuk dan teman-teman perempuannya selesai memasak. Mereka duduk melingkar dengan nasi dan lauk pauk yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Tidak. Bukan hanya aku yang memasak. Aku dan para perempuan di rumah ini memasaknya bersama-sama."

"Tapi kau pintar memasak Eunhyuk-ah. Hari ini aku belajar banyak darimu." ucap Xianhua dengan pipi yang menggembung karena makan sambil berbicara.

"Tapi aku tidak sehebat Ryeowook." Kilah Eunhyuk.

Ya. Diantara semua teman perempuan Eunhyuk di pos ini, Ryeowook memang yang terhebat dalam hal memasak. Tidak dalam hal memasak saja, dalam berdandan pun Ryeowook yang paling unggul. Mungkin karena hal ini Xianhua bertukar kamar dengannya agar gadis asal Cina itu bisa mendapat banyak ilmu dari Ryeowook.

"Tidak. Kemampuan memasakku biasa saja. Tidak sehebat chef kondang di televisi." gurau Ryeowook, yang membuat teman-temannya berdecak kesal dengan raut bercanda di wajah masing-masing.

Mereka kemudian saling melemparkan pujian dan godaan satu sama lain, kecuali Eunhyuk, Taemin dan Kibum, karena mereka termasuk tipe kalem. Mereka bertiga hanya mendengarkan ucapan teman-teman mereka sambil sesekali ikut tersenyum dan tertawa. Benar-benar suasana makan malam yang hangat, walaupun mereka sangat berisik.

.

.

"Eunhyuk, jangan!" Key menghentikan tangan Eunhyuk yang hendak mengambil pengggorengan yang masih berisi sisa-sisa minyak yang menempel di bagian dalamnya. "Biarkan para laki-laki yang mencucinya. Ini bukan bagian kita."

Eunhyuk menatap Xianhua dalam. "Kau yakin? Maksudku kebanyakan anak laki-laki sama sekali tidak pernah membantu di dapur. Kau yakin peralatan memasak ini akan selamat dan bersih di tangan mereka?" Eunhyuk menunjuk tumpukan panci, penggorengan, spatula, piring-piring dan sendok kotor di atas bak cuci. "Tidak apa-apa aku mencucinya. Di apartemen dan di rumah aku sudah terbiasa mencuci peralatan dapur seperti ini sehabis makan."

"Jangan terlalu baik." Yesung yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disana tak segan menepuk pelan kepala Eunhyuk, yang membuat gadis itu sedikit terkejut. "Aku akan mencuci semua ini."

Eunhyuk mendongak menatap Yesung yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih tinggi darinya. "Kau yakin? Aku bisa mencuci ini sendiri. Tidak apa-apa."

Yesung menggeleng. "Hari ini aku piket. Jadi ini memang tugasku."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya. "Piket?"

Yesung tersenyum. "Kau belum tahu ya? Kibum sudah menulis daftar piket untuk kita. Karena kita ada 14 orang, jadi satu hari ada 2 orang yang piket. Bacalah disana." Yesung menunjuk tempat dimana kertas berisi daftar piket itu tertempel.

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih.." ucap Eunhyuk. Namun sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dapur, Yesung memanggilnya.

"Setelah melihat daftarnya, kembalilah ke kamar. Sungmin mencarimu tadi."

Eunhyuk mengangguk sebelum mengucapkan 'terima kasih' pada Yesung dan segera berlalu meninggalkan dapur.

.

.

'Ketemu!' batin Eunhyuk memekik girang setelah berhasil menemukan yang ia cari. Daftar piket pos S. Pos yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama 2 bulan kedepan.

Eunhyuk membaca tiap kata yang tertulis disana dengan cermat. Ia bahkan menunjuk kata demi kata yang dibacanya dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya. Terlihat sangat serius. Terkadang ia terlihat seperti berpikir keras ketika ia membaca nama teman-temannya yang tertulis disana.

Ya. Ini juga merupakan salah satu kekurangan Eunhyuk. Ia susah menghafal nama teman-temannya satu persatu dalam kurun waktu yang singkat. Hanya teman-teman sekamarnya saja yang dia ingat, itupun karena ia sudah berbicara cukup banyak dengan mereka, terutama dengan Sungmin.

"Oh! Sabtu!" pekiknya saat ia menemukan namanya di kolom 'Hari Sabtu'. "Dan partnerku adalah... Eh?" Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya. "Siapa Donghae?" Eunhyuk terlihat berpikir keras. "Apa diantara teman-teman tadi ada yang bernama Donghae? Atau dia orang yang belum datang itu? Aku benar-benar lupa."

Beberapa detik kemudian Eunhyuk mengabaikan nama 'Donghae' di pikirannya. Ia beralih membaca kolom 'Tugas' untuk mengetahui hal apa saja yang harus ia lakukan saat mendapat giliran piket nanti.

'Biarlah nanti menjadi kejutan untukku siapa yang bernama Donghae itu. Tidak perlu bertanya pada Sungmin. Toh juga 'keajaiban' itu tidak akan datang lagi sementara ini' batin Eunhyuk gembira.

.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain...

"Apa ini? Kau memintaku kembali?" Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam legam menatap tak percaya pada seorang laki-laki berambut dark brown yang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Memang seharusnya begitu 'kan? Aku sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkanmu. Sekarang aku ingin kau kembali menjalani kehidupan normalmu. Apa aku salah?" Yang berambut cokelat menatap yang berambut hitam dengan mata sendunya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak masalah dengan ini, tapi... Tunggu! Apa kau melakukan ini karena rahasia ini terbongkar?"

Yang berambut cokelat menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku melakukan ini karena kesadaranku sendiri. Lagipula aku sudah cukup pintar dan mahir sekarang berkat bantuanmu. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu. Karena itu aku memintamu untuk melakukan ini. Ini demi kebaikan kita semua. Apa kau tak ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula dan berjalan seperti yang seharusnya?"

"Tentu saja aku menginginkannya. Tapi ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan terasa aneh. Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Mata laki-laki berambut hitam itu menyipit, menatap penuh curiga pada laki-laki berambut cokelat.

"Um.. Sebenarnya ini menyangkut gadis yang kusukai." ucap laki-laki berambut cokelat itu dengan wajah serius. "Dia..."

"Oke! Aku mengerti. Baiklah, mulai besok kita kembali ke jalan masing-masing, seperti sedia kala" potong laki-laki berambut hitam dengan ekspresi kalem seperti biasa.

"Kau memang saudaraku yang terbaik, Donghae" puji laki-laki berambut cokelat tersebut dengan raut gembira di wajahnya. Ia langsung memeluk laki-laki berambut hitam di hadapannya dan mengucapkan ' terima kasih' berkali-kali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hello~ Long time no see~

Ada yang kangen saya?

Hehehe :p

Baiklah, ini pemanasan setelah hiatus berbulan-bulan lamanya. Semoga kualitas tulisannya ngga menurun yaaa... Ehehe...

Oiya, kalau ada yang bingung Xianhua itu siapa, Xianhua itu Henry. Sengaja pake nama Cina nya karena nama 'Henry' terlalu cowo untuk ff GS (n.n)"

Yang nanya "kenapa harus GS?", ini karena saya ga bisa buat uke-uke itu cengeng kek cewe, jadi sekalian di GS'in biar sekalian OOT wkwkwk #maapkeun saya#

Untuk yang baca fanfict-fanfict saya yang lain, maaf... Fanfict saya yang masih on going memang masih mangkrak. Saya belum tulis lanjutannya karena masih banyak kerjaan di real life.

Dulu pernah buat draftnya untuk mempermudah penulisan *memang sebelum update fanfict baru Mei biasanya buat draftnya sampai selesai* tapi draft itu hilang karena virus yang ditularin flashdisk temen saya ke laptop saya :') Jadi mohon maaf, belum bisa mikirin ulang jalan cerita yang pas untuk fanfict-fanfict itu.

Oiya, satu lagi. Untuk yang dulu sempat baca ff Mei yg judulnya Valentine Day (HaeHyuk) itu permintaan kalian untuk lanjut a day after valentine day udah Mei posting. Maaf kalau seadanya ya. Semoga suka :)

Oke! Sekian cuap-cuap Mei. Semoga suka dengan fanfict Mei yang seadanya ini ya.

Annyeong~

.

-Mei Hyun-

.


	2. Chapter 2

Red Thread

.

.

By Mei Hyun

.

.

Pair : HaeHyuk

Genre : Romance, Supranatural

Warn : GS for uke (no protes! yang ngga suka GS silahkan meninggalkan lapak ini)

Disclaimer : seperti biasa xD

.

.

.

a/n

Fanfict ini diketik via hape tanpa edit karena Mei males ngedit kalau filenya ngga di laptop *fyi laptop Mei lagi diobati, jadi ga bisa pake laptop :')*. Jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan. Enjoy reading~ ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk melangkah pelan memasuki kamarnya. Dahinya mengerut ketika mendapati semua teman perempuannya ada di dalam kamar tersebut.

"Oh! Kau sudah kembali?" Key yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Eunhyuk segera berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Eunhyuk. "Ayo kemari. Duduk bersama kami." ajaknya sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk agar Eunhyuk bergerak mengikutinya.

"Kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi." Kini Sungmin yang berbicara.

"Tadi aku ingin mencuci semua alat-alat masak dan alat-alat makan kita, tapi... em... siapa namanya ya..."

"Yesung" potong Key.

"Ya. Dia yang mengambil alih pekerjaan itu. Katanya dia piket." lanjut Eunhyuk lagi.

"Memang" sahut Ryeowook. "Kau jangan terlalu baik Eunhyuk-ah. Itu bisa merugikan dirimu sendiri nanti. Kalau semua pekerjaan di rumah ini kau yang mengerjakan, kapan kau akan mengerjakan tugas KKN bagianmu nanti?"

Eunhyuk terdiam selama sesaat, sebelum kemudian mengangguk samar. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya berpikir jika aku melakukan semuanya seperti di rumah, aku bisa cepat beradaptasi." Eunhyuk tersenyum kikuk, yang membuat Sungmin segera merangkulnya.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, Eunhyuk-ah. Kita akan mengerjakan semuanya bersama disini."

Eunhyuk menoleh pada Sungmin dan tersenyum. "Oh iya, apa yang sedang kalian diskusikan disini?" tanya Eunhyuk. Bukan karena ingin tahu saja, tetapi juga ia sedang berusaha untuk lebih mengakrabkan diri dengan teman-teman barunya ini.

"Hanya membahas masalah piket dan kelompok kecil." sahut Taemin.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Tapi, kenapa hanya kita saja? Kita tidak melibatkan teman laki-laki kita?"

"Mereka tidak berguna"

Eunhyuk menatap Kibum dengan pandangan terkejut. Apa yang ia dengar tadi? Bagaimana bisa anak perempuan berkata seperti itu? Benar-benar mengejutkan!

"Kibum-ah, itu kasar sekali." ucap Taemin.

"Tidak. Kibum benar. Mereka hanya bisa menggoda dan protes dengan semua usulan kita. Jadi, daripada membuang waktu, lebih baik kita saja yang berdiskusi, tidak usah melibatkan mereka." Ryeowook melipat tangannya di depan dada. Kilatan matanya menunjukkan emosi yang begitu kentara terlihat. Sepertinya ia masih kesal dengan insidennya dengan Zhoumi tadi.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau mereka tidak suka dengan keputusan kita?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tenanglah.. Ini tidak akan merugikan mereka. Kalau mereka tidak setuju, laki-laki yang mengambil alih tugasmu tadi bisa membantu kita untuk membuat mereka menuruti keputusan yang kita ambil." Key menepuk pundak Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Jadi, apa ada yang keberatan dengan tugas piket yang kutempel di ruang belakang?" tanya Kibum sambil menatap teman-teman perempuannya itu satu persatu.

"Aku!" Ryeowook mengacungkan tangannya. "Kenapa kau membuatku berpartner dengan Zhoumi? Dia itu sangat menyebalkan. Aku tidak suka."

Kibum menghela napas. "Begini, pertimbanganku memasangkan kau dan Zhoumi sebagai partner adalah karena Zhoumi sepertinya tidak bisa melawanmu. Dia hanya bisa tunduk padamu. Karena itu aku memasukkan kalian dalam satu tim."

Ryeowook mendelik kaget. "Apa? Tunduk padaku? Memangnya aku ini pawangnya!" gerutu Ryeowook yang membuat semua orang tertawa kecuali Kibum.

"Diantara kita semua, hanya kau yang tahan memarahi dan memakinya. Istilah lainnya, kecerewetanmu membawa keuntungan untukmu untuk membuat Zhoumi tak berkutik melawanmu." Kibum menatap Ryeowook dalam. "Itu bukan hinaan. Itu adalah pujian untukmu dariku. Kalau kau masih protes, kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika aku dan teman-teman perempuanmu yang lain berpartner dengan Zhoumi. Tapi, kalau ada yang mau bertukar dengan Ryeowook silahkan saja. Aku tidak akan memaksa."

Key, Xianhua dan Sungmin menggeleng. Sementara itu Eunhyuk dan Taemin memasang senyum masam di wajah mereka.

Ryeowook berdecak pelan sebelum kembali fokus pada Kibum. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan protes dengan keputusanmu. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika di hari piketku nanti aku bisa mengomel sepanjang hari." Dengan wajah tertekuk kesal, Ryeowook mengambil bantal boneka milik Taemin dan merematnya tanpa ragu, yang membuat Taemin merangkulnya sambil tertawa.

"Ada lagi yang keberatan?"

Sungmin mengacungkan tangannya. "Aku. Aduanku sama seperti Ryeowook."

Xianhua tertawa sambil menggamit lengan kanan Sungmin dan memeluk lengan tersebut cukup erat. "Dia menyukaimu Sungmin-ah. Karena itu dia sangat nakal hanya padamu." bisik Xianhua yang membuat Sungmin memberikan glarenya yang terlihat imut di mata teman-temannya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Aku sudah punya pacar. Kutukan KKN tidak akan kubiarkan membuat hubungan kami berakhir." ucap Sungmin mantap, membuat beberapa pasang mata yang mendengarnya tampak sedih.

"Sayang sekali... Padahal mereka cocok jika bersama" bisik Key di telinga Eunhyuk, yang membuat Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya sebelum menoleh, menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Kibum berdehem pelan sebelum menjawab protesan yang Sungmin lontarkan padanya tadi. "Jawabanku pun sama seperti Ryeowook." Kibum menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan serius. "Tidak hanya Ryeowook dan Sungmin saja. Sebelum memasangkan kalian dan diriku sendiri dengan teman laki-laki kita, aku sudah membayangkan bagaimana kerja tim piket masing-masing nanti. Aku memasangkan kalian dengan mereka bukan tanpa alasan."

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan tersenyum. 'Dia benar-benar pengamat sejati' puji Eunhyuk dalam hati. "Oh iya, sebelum aku lupa, aku ingin bertanya." Eunhyuk menatap teman-temannya dengan pandangan ragu. "Em... Itu... Aku piket di hari Sabtu bersama Donghae. Em... Bisa kalian memberitahuku Donghae itu yang mana?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah luar biasa polos, yang membuat teman-temannya selain Kibum terkikik geli. "M-maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat wajah dan nama orang sebanyak itu dalam satu hari, jadi..." Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sedikit memerah karena hawa yang mulai dingin.

"Dia yang belum datang itu Eunhyuk-ah" Sungmin menepuk bahu Eunhyuk. "Tenang saja. Dia orang yang baik. Jangan khawatir."

Eunhyuk menoleh pada Sungmin. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak secara langsung. Aku pernah mengirim sms padanya dan meneleponnya beberapa kali setelah pembekalan KKN untuk memberitahu dan mengecek barang apa saja yang harus dibawa. Dari balasan sms dan cara bicaranya di telepon, kurasa dia anak yang baik dan sopan. Kau tidak perlu takut mendapat partner seperti Zhoumi atau seperti Kyuhyun." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya di akhir, yang membuat teman-temannya yang lain kembali terkikik geli.

"Jangan khawatir Sungmin. Aku akan membantumu melawan Kyuhyun jika dia berulah." Key menepuk bahu Sungmin seolah memberi semangat, yang kembali dihadiahi kikikan geli dari teman mereka yang lain.

.

.

Eunhyuk terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengernyit ketika keadaan disekitarnya begitu gelap hingga nyaris membuatnya tak bisa melihat apapun disekitarnya.

"Dimana ponselku?" gumam Eunhyuk pelan. Tangan kurusnya mulai merabai sisi demi sisi kasur lipatnya. Ia akhirnya mendesah lega saat tangannya berhasil menemukan ponselnya dibawah bantal tidurnya yang empuk.

Eunhyuk menekan tombol ponselnya. Cahaya yang berasal dari layar ponselnya yang aktif membuatnya mendesah lega karena cahaya itu bisa sedikit membantu penglihatannya.

Ia mengarahkan ponselnya ke sekelilingnya. Terlihat Sungmin yang tertidur pulas disebelahnya sambil memeluk boneka kelinci dan Taemin disebelah Sungmin yang tertidur sambil memeluk guling.

'Mereka manis sekali' gumam Eunhyuk dalam hati dengan senyum tipis yang tersungging di wajah cantiknya.

Iseng, Eunhyuk kemudian mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah lain. Tumpukan tas pakaian, koper dan tas-tas lain yang ada di seberangnya membuat Eunhyuk tertawa. Tas-tas itu seolah ditumpuk dengan asal. Ia yakin besok pagi Sungmin akan marah besar, karena Sungmin tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang tidak enak dipandang mata seperti itu, dan gadis cantik itu juga sangat suka dengan yang namanya kerapian.

Eunhyuk kemudian mengarahkan ponselnya ke arah lain. Ia tertarik dengan pintu kamar yang tertutup tidak begitu rapat. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Eunhyuk bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan pelan-mengendap-endap-ke arah pintu. Tidak ingin mengusik tidur nyenyak Sungmin dan Taemin.

Kriet...

Eunhyuk membuka pintu itu dengan begitu perlahan. Ia kemudian mengarahkan ponselnya ke ruang tengah yang keadaannya lumayan lebih terang dari kamarnya.

'Whoa!' batin Eunhyuk berteriak kaget saat matanya menangkap pemandangan dimana Key tidur bersebelahan dengan Jinki. 'Walaupun mereka pacaran, tapi seharusnya mereka tidak melakukan hal ini' batin Eunhyuk dengan senyum miris di wajahnya.

Katakan Eunhyuk kuno. Katakan Eunhyuk manusia primitif di era modern seperti sekarang ini. Sungguh demi apapun, Eunhyuk benar-benar mengapresiasi segala perkembangan yang ada di dunia ini. Tetapi tidak untuk yang satu ini. Hal yang menurut Eunhyuk tergolong bentuk pergaulan bebas. Menurutnya, tidak benar jika seseorang yang belum menikah tidur bersama. Itu seperti melanggar aturan agama yang dijunjungnya selama ini.

Eunhyuk kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Keningnya berkerut saat melihat sesuatu yang terlihat tak wajar.

'Mengapa gorden itu bergerak sendiri? Apa mereka lupa menutup jendelanya?'

Eunhyuk hendak menghampiri gorden itu, namun langkahnya terpaku saat gorden itu bergerak semakin cepat seperti ada yang sengaja mengguncang-guncangkannya.

'Tidak mungkin!' teriak Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Gadis iti berjalan mundur secara perlahan. Namun terlambat. Kain gorden itu berhenti bergerak dan dalam hitungan sepersekian detik kain itu bergerak ke arahnya, seperti akan menerjang Eunhyuk.

"HUWAAAAAA..."

.

"Eunhyuk-ah... Bangun..." Sungmin menepuk-nepuk bahu Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia bergerak resah sebelum berbalik memunggungi Sungmin.

"Eunhyuk" panggil Sungmin lagi, berusaha membangunkan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang merasa terusik akhinya membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Eoh?" gumamnya sambil menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kita sedang KKN Eunhyuk-ah, jika kau lupa." Sungmin terkikik geli melihat ekspresi menggemaskan di wajah Eunhyuk.

Ya. Sungmin pun tadi sempat bingung dengan keadaan disekitarnya beberapa menit yang lalu, ketika ia baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Namun ketika ia menyadari dirinya kini tinggal di tempat lain yang begitu jauh dari rumahnya, ia tertawa sendiri sambil menepuk dahinya pelan beberapa kali. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Ah iya, aku lupa." sahut Eunhyuk dengan cengirannya. Eunhyuk segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk dengan punggung yang bersandar di tembok. "Jam berapa ini?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Jam 4.10" sahut Sungmin.

"Hah?" Eunhyuk terkejut. "Kenapa kau membangunkanku sepagi ini, Sungmin-ah? Aku masih mengantuk asal kau tahu." protes Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

"Aku tahu... Tapi sepertinya tidurmu tidak nyenyak, jadi aku membangunkanmu." Sungmin menyingkap poni Eunhyuk, yang membuat Eunhyuk terkejut. "Kau sampai berkeringat di hawa sedingin ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Mimpi buruk misalnya?"

Deg!

Eunhyuk mengingatnya. Ia ingat dengan hal yang terjadi saat ia keluar kamar sekitar jam 2 dini hari tadi. Tapi apa ini? Kenapa dirinya bisa tertidur setelah itu? Mungkinkah itu hanya mimpi buruk? Atau hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi?

"Hei! Kenapa kau malah melamun? Aku bertanya padamu."

"Ah! Maaf." Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya sekilas. "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Oh iya, apa kita akan memulai rutinitas olahraganya hari ini?"

"Apa? Olahraga?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya. Aku melihatnya di kertas yang tertempel di sebelah daftar piket. Olahraga dan pembersihan di pos dan sekitar pos akan menjadi kegiatan harian kita. Kau tidak membacanya ya?"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat disana tertempel kertas lain selain daftar piket."

Kini giliran kening Eunhyuk yang mengerut.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja." Eunhyuk yang tidak mau ambil pusing segera mengenyahkan berbagai spekulasi yang bermunculan di pikirannya. "Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sepagi ini? Rasa kantukku sudah hilang."

Sungmin menggendikkan bahunya. "Aku juga bingung mau melakukan apa. Jika mandi sepagi ini airnya pasti masih sangat dingin. Kalau ke pasar, aku tidak tahu pasarnya ada dimana dan harus melewati jalan yang mana saja. Kurasa kembali tidur adalah pilihan yang tepat."

"Dasar pemalas!"

Eunhyuk melempar boneka kelinci Sungmin ke pemiliknya, yang disambut dengan tawa kecil Sungmin.

"Kita tak punya pilihan lain Eunhyuk-ah."

"Yasudah, aku mau memainkan game saja. Aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi."

Beberapa menit keduanya tenggelam dalam aktifitas masing-masing. Eunhyuk yang asyik dengan gamenya dan Sungmin yang bergerak gelisah beberapa kali karena tak kunjung mendapatkan kembali rasa kantuknya.

"Kau tidak jadi tidur?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

"Seperti yang kau tahu." sahut Sungmin. "Rasa kantukku pun rasanya hilang. Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi." Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk.

"Sungmin-ah, apa kau tahu kapan Donghae kemari? Besok hari Sabtu. Apa aku harus piket sendiri? Kau tahu 'kan aku tidak membawa kendaraan jenis apapun kemari? Bagaimana dengan tugas berbelanja ke pasar?"

Sungmin tertawa. "Apa kau tak bisa tidur nyenyak karena ini? Astaga... Jangan khawatir. Bagian yang itu bisa dikerjakan oleh yang lain. Kau tenang saja ya. Santai saja, hm?" Sungmin mengerlingkan matanya, yang membuat Eunhyuk tertawa hambar.

'Bukan hal itu yang menyebabkan aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, Sungmin-ah' ucap Eunhyuk dalam hati.

.

.

Pagi itu tak banyak aktifitas yang Eunhyuk lakukan. Pekerjaan membersihkan rumah dikerjakan oleh Kyuhyun, untuk urusan dapur sudah Sungmin yang menghandle (karena hari ini mereka piket). Dari sejak ia membuka mata tadi, ia hanya berbincang dengan Sungmin sampai pukul 6 pagi. Kemudian ia mandi lalu membantu Sungmin di dapur.

"Eunhyuk-ah, ada apa? Kau seperti orang yang punya masalah." Xianhua yang melihat Eunhyuk hanya mengutak-atik asal ponselnya tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya pada Eunhyuk.

"Aku bosan. Biasanya hari ini aku pulang ke rumah dan bebas mencoba resep apa saja di dapur."

Xianhua memgangguk mengerti. "Aku juga. Biasanya di jam ini aku jalan-jalan di taman di dekat rumahku."

"Haaah~" Mereka menghela napas berbarengan.

"Hei! Perempuan pemalas! Cepat sana pergi ke dapur! Kami sudah membelikan ini."

Zhoumi dengan wajah penuh peluh menenteng dua buah kantung plastik hitam besar yang masing-masing tersangkut di salah satu tangannya. Dari yang terlihat saja sudah bisa dipastikan seberapa berat kantung-kantung plastik itu.

"Oh mulutmu... Kau mau memulai perang dengan kami lagi ya?" sahut Xianhua sambil menarik lengan Eunhyuk untuk berdiri.

"Ka-Oh! Eunhyuk-ah? Kau disini? Hai~" Zhoumi yang hendak membalas ucapan Xianhua seketika merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Ia memasang senyum super lebar sebelum berkata "Selamat pagi~" dengan begitu manis.

Xianhua mendecih, seakan hal yang Zhoumi lakukan adalah hal yang sangat menjijikkan. "Huh! Dasar perayu tak tahu malu!"

"Diam kau! Aku tidak bicara denganmu." Zhoumi mendelik kesal pada Xianhua. "Ah iya, yang pemalas itu dia ya, bukan kau Eunhyuk-ah." Zhoumi mengerlingkan matanya pada Eunhyuk yang membuat Xianhua menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Mual sekali." gumam Xianhua. "Ayo! Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini dan membantu Sungmin. Aku bisa muntah jika berlama-lama ada disini."

Eunhyuk yang terus menunduk sejak tadi hanya mengikuti langkah Xianhua yang menyeretnya menuju dapur. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan beberapa teman-temannya disini.

'Yang tadi itu hanya bercanda atau serius?' gumam Eunhyuk dalam hati. 'Dan Zhoumi... Dia genit sekali.' Ekspresi tak suka muncul begitu saja di wajah manis Eunhyuk, yang membuat Sungmin menatapnya heran ketika Eunhyuk sudah memasuki area dapur.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Eo?" Eunhyuk merasa sedikit terkejut. "Tidak... Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Eunhyuk menampilkan senyum setengah terpaksanya yang terlihat sedikit aneh di mata Sungmin, namun gadis cantik itu tidak bertanya lagi pada Eunhyuk.

"Bisakah kau membantuku memasak? Ryeowook tidak ada. Dia sedang menemani Kibum meminta beberapa informasi di kantor desa. Aku hanya bisa mengandalkanmu, karena Key hanya pintar merawat diri dan berdandan lalu sisanya tidak bisa memasak dengan benar."

Eunhyuk tertawa melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang seperti anak kucing memohon untuk diberikan susu. "Jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku juga tidak begitu pandai memasak. Aku hanya bisa menjamin jika masakanku nanti tidak terlalu asin dan tidak akan gosong."

Sungmin tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, yang penting layak untuk dimakan."

Mereka berdua tertawa bersamaan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai saja acara masak-masak ini. Perutku sudah mulai lapar." Xianhua mengambil kantung plastik berisi kentang dan wortel, lalu menyerahkannya pada Eunhyuk. "Ajari aku memasak ya, Eunhyuk? Ya, ya, ya?" mohon Xianhua dengan wajah yang luar biasa menggemaskan, membuat Eunhyuk menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi chubby Xianhua.

"Jangan lupakan kami. Kami juga ingin bisa memasak." Key dan Taemin yang baru saja datang segera bergabung bersama mereka semua.

"Baiklah, mari kita memasak bersama. Key, kau mengupas apa saja yang perlu di kupas. Taemin, kau mencuci semua bahan yang sudah Key kupas. Lalu Sungmin, kau memotong apa saja yang harus dipotong. Untuk Xianhua, kau menjadi asistenku. Bagaimana? Ada yang keberatan?"

"Tidak!" jawab mereka kompak, yang membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Cha... Mari kita mulai."

.

.

"Kau akan berangkat sekarang?"

Laki-laki bernama Donghae itu mengangguk. "Ya. Dan kau Ai, kenapa kau tidak segera pergi juga? Kau tidak bisa seenaknya begini."

Seseorang yang dipanggil "Ai" oleh Donghae tersebut hanya mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Besok aku akan pergi. Toh juga pembukaannya besok. Kau dan kelompokmu saja yang terlalu rajin." cibir Ai, yang membuat Donghae menjitak pelan kepalanya.

"Mulutmu benar-benar... Kapan kau akan berubah huh?" gurau Donghae, sebelum kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Mengepak pakaiannya.

"Kalau kau dan aku akhirnya bersatu"

"Bodoh!" sahut Donghae yang sudah selesai menata seluruh pakaiannya di dalam koper berukuran cukup besar tersebut. "Kau ingin kucium ya?" tantang Donghae sambil menatap Ai dengan smirk khasnya.

"Tsk! Baiklah. Aku kalah. Cepatlah pergi dari sini. Kau tidak asik." Ai bersungut-sungut dengan langkah menjauhi Donghae. Pergi dari kamar pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

Donghae tertawa melihatnya.

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang melihat interaksi mereka di luar kamar hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Donghae yang melihat wanita itu, segera menghampirinya. "Aku berangkat ya eomma.. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Donghwa hyung akan segera sampai sekitar 1 sampai 2 jam lagi."

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Kau juga nak. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Hati-hati di jalan." Donghae mengangguk patuh sebelum memeluk ibunya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menunggu sampai jam makan siang? Eomma baru saja akan memasak menu favoritmu."

Donghae menggeleng. "Tidak eomma. Ada hal penting yang harus kuselesaikan. Aku merasa jika disana ada sedikit masalah yang harus segera diatasi. Kalau aku tidak segera datang, kasihan dia." Raut wajah Donghae tiba-tiba menyendu.

"Dia? Siapa? Ai?" Donghae kembali tersenyum, menenangkan ibunya. "Kau akan tahu nanti eomma. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat ini."

Ibu Donghae menjitak pelan kepala anak bungsunya itu. "Kau ini selalu saja membuatku penasaran. Ya sudah. Cepatlah berangkat sebelum jalan-jalan utama macet."

"Siap nyonya!" Donghae memberikan hormat kepada ibunya sebelum melesat ke kamar untuk mengambil koper dan tas punggungnya, mengunci pintu kamar, lalu pergi ke garasi untuk mengambil motor kesayangannya.

"Kau kelihatan bersemangat sekali. Aku jadi curiga."

Ai yang Donghae kira sudah kembali ke rumahnya ternyata sejak tadi memperhatikan Donghae dari kejauhan.

"Terserah kau mau berkata apa" ucap Donghae tak peduli, dengan tangan yang begitu lincah mengikat tali yang akan menjaga kopernya agar tidak terjatuh saat ia berkendara nanti.

"Sayang... Kau masih disini?" Ibu Donghae yang hendak mengantarkan kotak bekal untuk Donghae terkejut saat melihat Ai masih berdiri di depan rumahnya. "Kau tidak pergi seperti Donghae? Apa hanya jurusan Donghae saja yang ikut KKN?"

Ai menggeleng. "Tidak eommonim. Aku akan berangkat besok. Donghae dan teman-temannya saja yang terlalu rajin. Teman-teman Donghae bahkan sudah tiba di pos mereka sejak kemarin."

Ibu Donghae tersenyum. "Itu artinya mereka antusias dengan kegiatan ini, sayang."

Donghae yang melihat interaksi ibunya dengan Ai mendecih sebal. 'Yang anak kandungnya aku atau dia? Menyebalkan sekali' gumamnya dalam hati. Apalagi saat melihat ibunya mengusap rambut Ai dengan gerakan yang menurut Donghae begitu lembut dan penuh dengan kasih sayang.

Tanpa mempedulikan aksi 'saling sayang menyayangi'-menurut Donghae-Ai dengan ibunya, ia bergegas menghampiri ibunya. Mengambil kotak bekalnya begitu saja di tangan ibunya dan mencium pipi kanan ibunya. "Aku berangkat" pamitnya, sebelum melangkah menuju motornya yang sudah siap untuk dikendarai.

"Hati-hati di jalan, sayang" teriak ibunya saat Donghae dan motornya sudah hampir meninggalkan pekarangan rumah.

.

.

Acara masak memasak kelima mahasiswi cantik tersebut sudah selesai. Seluruh anggota kelompok yang mendapat tugas luar pun sudah kembali ke pos. Kini mereka semua duduk melingkar, dengan berbagai hidangan yang menggugah selera makan setiap orang di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Whoa~ Sepertinya lezat sekali" Zhoumi menatap berbagai makanan tersebut dengan mata berbinar senang. "Kurasa aku bisa menghabiskan semuanya."

"Mulutmu..." sergah Ryeowook yang mendelik marah pada Zhoumi.

"Kau ada masalah dengannya lagi?" bisik Xianhua, bertanya pada Ryeowook yang duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Tadi pagi dia membuatku harus mandi dua kali" geram Ryeowook dengan wajah kesal yang begitu kentara.

"Mm... Apa Donghae belum datang? Tadi dia mengirimiku sms katanya dia akan tiba sebelum jam makan siang" tanya Sungmin pada teman-temannya.

"Donghae terus..." gerutu Kyuhyun pelan, yang membuat Sungmin mengernyit tak suka.

"Mungkin dia akan tiba sore nanti Sungmin-ah, kau tenang saja ya. Eunhyuk juga tenang saja. Kalau sampai besok partnermu itu belum datang, kau bisa menyuruh salah satu diantara kami mengantarmu berbelanja ke pasar. Atau kau menugaskan kami ini itu juga boleh" ucap Yesung, yang diangguki oleh Siwon.

Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah ada disini lebih baik kita mulai saja acara makan bersama i-"

"Annyeonghaseyo"

Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dan terkejut mendapati siapa yang baru saja memasuki ruangan yang tak terlalu luas itu.

"K-kau"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~

Maaf yah telat update. Seharusnya bisa update 2 hari yang lalu, tapi karna jaringan bermasalah n tiba-tiba pembimbing skripsi saya menghubungi saya kemarin, jadi baru bisa update sekarang

Untuk yang membaca ff ini dan meninggalkan review, fave dan follow, terima kasih banyak n.n

Saya akan berusaha untuk bisa update seminggu sekali. Tapi kalau ngaret kayak chap ini harap maklum ya, karna saya juga nyambi ngerjain skripsi n sebentar lagi juga mau PKL :')

.

 **KHyukHaexx** : Hayoo~ Apa ya kira-kira? Kkkkk... Tenang aja, nanti yg masih misteri-misteri(?) akan dikupas(?) satu persatu hehehe... Kamu introvert? Nah coba nanti di compare sama kepribadian Hyuk disini ya... Kali aja ada yg sama kkkkk

 **Kim Jisung137** : Hahaha... Iya sengaja dibikin kayak gitu biar bikin penasaran kkkkk

 **lovehyukkie19** : Semoga suka yah n.n

 **Aiden LDH** : Terima kasih n.n Ayo~ temukan sendiri hehehe

.

See ya on next chap~

Ppai~

-Mei Hyun-


	3. Chapter 3

Red Thread

.

.

By Mei Hyun

.

.

Pair : HaeHyuk

Genre : Romance, Supranatural

Warn : GS for uke (no protes! yang ngga suka GS silahkan meninggalkan lapak ini)

Disclaimer : seperti biasa xD

.

.

.

a/n

Fanfict ini diketik via hape tanpa edit karena Mei males ngedit kalau filenya ngga di laptop *fyi laptop Mei lagi diobati, jadi ga bisa pake laptop :')*. Jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan. Enjoy reading~ ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menatap lekat laki-laki yang baru saja melewati pintu ruang tengah tersebut dengan pandangan tak percaya. 'Dia disini? Bagaimana bisa?' batin Eunhyuk bingung.

"Oh.. Donghae.. Kau sudah datang rupanya. Kukira kau akan tiba sore nanti" celetuk Sungmin. "Ayo letakkan barang-barangmu. Kita makan bersama" sambut Sungmin dengan senyum ramahnya.

Donghae membalas senyum Sungmin dan mengangguk, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Eunhyuk yang duduk disebelah Sungmin. 'Dia...'

"Hei! Kenapa melamun? Cepat letakkan barang-barangmu di sudut sana. Aku sudah lapar" protes Zhoumi saat melihat Donghae terdiam sesaat.

"Oh.. Ah.. Baiklah" Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Donghae segera melangkahkan kakinya ke sudut ruangan untuk meletakkan barang-barang yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Kenapa baru datang?" tanya Minho. "Ah.. Aku tidak bermaksud menghakimimu. Hanya ingin tahu saja" ucap Minho lagi pada Donghae.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali datang bersama kalian. Sewaktu observasi juga. Tapi sayang sekali, kondisi kesehatanku tidak mengizinkanku untuk melakukannya" jawab Donghae. "Tapi kalian tenang saja. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sudah sembuh sekarang" sambungnya dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Sakit apa?" tanya Jinki, ingin tahu.

"Ada sedikit masalah dengan paru-paruku. Tapi sekarang aku baik-baik saja"

"Benarkah? Kau yakin? Aku hanya takut jika sewaktu-waktu terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Kau tahu? Jarak desa ini dengan rumah sakit terdekat sangat jauh" celetuk Sungmin, yang mendapat dengusan tak suka dari Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih Sungmin-ah. Tapi aku benar-benar sudah sembuh saat ini. Tenanglah..." Donghae kembali mengulas senyumnya.

Selama percakapan tersebut, Eunhyuk hanya diam mendengarkan. Sesekali ia akan mengunyah makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya dengan kening mengerut. 'Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kebetulan ini terasa begitu mencekik? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ini' jerit Eunhyuk dalam hati. Ia kemudian melirik Donghae yang kini sedang berbincang dengan Yesung dan Siwon. 'Data kampus tidak mungkin salah. Kenapa bisa orang ini berada disini? Seharusnya dia berada di pos M, 'kan? Aku benar-benar akan gila setelah ini' batin Eunhyuk lagi, hingga tanpa sadar ia menyentak sendoknya terlalu keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Eunhyuk-ah ada apa?" tanya Sungmin yang duduk disebelah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menjadi salah tingkah. "Ti-tidak... Aku hanya berusaha untuk memotong daging ini dengan sendok, tapi ternyata meleset dan mengenai piring hingga berbunyi cukup keras. Maafkan aku" ujarnya dengan kepala tertunduk malu, yang membuat teman-temannya terkekeh, kecuali Donghae.

'Dia... Ya... Benar... 'Dia' adalah dia...' batin Donghae sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

.

.

Eunhyuk menghela napas pelan. Dirinya begitu bingung dengan semua hal yang terjadi selama 2 hari belakangan ini. Dan memikirkan hal yang sama secara berulang-ulang nyatanya tak membawanya menemui pemecahan sama sekali. Malah membuatnya semakin tertekan.

"Haruskah aku memberitahu Junsu tentang hal ini?" gumamnya pelan. "Tapi kalau aku memberitahunya, nanti ia panik dan mungkin akan langsung menyeretku pulang" monolognya lagi. "Haah~" Eunhyuk kembali menghela napas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, strawberry?"

Eunhyuk terkejut dan mendongakkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk. "Kau?" geramnya.

"Annyeong~ Long time no see Lee Strawberry Eunhyuk"

Donghae-orang yang menyapa Eunhyuk dengan cara yang tidak biasa itu tersenyum sebelum duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk. Jaraknya tidak dekat memang, tapi cukup untuk membuat Eunhyuk merasa gelisah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau tak berada disini?" tanya Eunhyuk to the point.

"Whoo~ Aku tak menyangka kau akan berkata sekejam ini. Tidakkah kau merindukan teman lamamu ini?" sahut Donghae.

"Untuk apa merindukan teman semacam dirimu?" Eunhyuk menggendikkan bahunya.

Donghae hendak menyahuti ucapan Eunhyuk, namun teriakan yang berasal dari ruang belakang membuat keduanya melupakan percakapan yang baru saja terjadi dan berlari begitu saja menuju ruang belakang.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Donghae, saat dirinya dan Eunhyuk baru saja memasuki ruangan yang gelap dengan pencahayaan temaram tersebut.

"Pembagian kelompok kecil" sahut Jinki yang terlihat nyaman berdiri sambil merangkul Key.

"Kenapa aku harus satu kelompok dengannya lagi? Kenapa tidak kau saja Kibum-ah?" Ryeowook yang tidak terima karena harus satu tim dengan Zhoumi lagi terus saja melemparkan kata-kata protes bernada tinggi kepada Kibum yang bertugas menyusun kelompok piket dan kelompok kecil.

"Aku juga tidak mau" sahut Xianhua.

"Kalian pikir aku mau menjadi teammate kalian?" sahut Zhoumi kesal.

Kibum menghela napas pelan. "Dengar, aku punya pertimbangan. Sebelumnya aku sudah pernah menjelaskannya pada kalian, bukan?"

"Tapi Kibum-ah aku-"

Yesung menepuk pundak Ryeowook. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir Ryeowook-ah. Jika Zhoumi macam-macam denganmu, aku akan melakukan sesuatu padanya"

Zhoumi menyikut pelan tubuh Yesung. "Kenapa kau membelanya? Kau seharusnya membelaku. Kau temanku, bukan?"

Yesung menyunggingkan smirk-nya. "Ya. Aku temanmu hanya jika kau sedang dalam mode normal"

"Sialan kau!" umpat Zhoumi sambil memukul lengan kanan Yesung cukup kuat hingga laki-laki bermata sipit itu mengaduh.

"Aku juga tidak setuju harus satu kelompok lagi dengan evil bodoh ini" Sungmin tanpa ragu menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan wajah tak suka.

"Ya! Aku pintar, tidak bodoh seperti apa yang kau katakan" sahut Kyuhyun tak terima. "Kujamin nanti pasti kau yang akan menyusahkanku, bukan aku yang menyusahkanmu" tambah Kyuhyun lagi. 'Dan kupastikan kau akan segera tunduk padaku nona kelinci' lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati dengan smirk yang terulas samar di wajah tampannya.

Donghae menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah teman-temannya tersebut. "Lalu bagaimana denganku?" tanya Donghae, berusaha untuk mengalihkan suasana yang terasa cukup 'panas' tersebut.

"Kau dan Eunhyuk akan mengurus daerah B. Hanya kalian berdua, karena diantara daerah lainnya, daerah B yang paling kecil. Kalian hanya akan mengurus 3 komplek pemukiman, termasuk pemukiman ini"

Mata Eunhyuk melebar. 'Apa? Hanya aku dan dia? Ini tidak mungkin!'

Kibum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap satu persatu wajah teman-temannya dengan raut datar seperti biasa. "Dengar, biar kuulangi sekali lagi. Tim A adalah Ryeowook, Xianhua, Yesung dan Zhoumi. Tim B adalah Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Tim C adalah aku, Sungmin, Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Tim D adalah Key, Taemin, Jinki dan Minho. Kalian mengerti?" tanya Kibum.

Semua mengangguk dengan tegas, kecuali Ryeowook, Xianhua, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang masih kurang bisa menerima keputusan mutlak ini.

"Baiklah, sekali lagi kutegaskan, sebelum aku mengambil keputusan ini, aku sudah memberitahu pada kalian tentang semua hal yang kupertimbangkan. Ini baru hari ke 2, dan kita baru saja saling mengenal. Mungkin beberapa diantara kalian masih belum terbiasa bergaul dengan tipe orang yang jauh berbeda dengan orang-orang yang biasanya ada di sekeliling kalian. Tapi ini baru permulaan. Aku yakin sekali kita semua bisa akrab karena kita semua akan tinggal bersama dalam waktu yang cukup lama disini" Kibum menjeda sejenak ucapannya.

"Mungkin kalian berpikir aku seperti mengambil alih tugas leader disini. Tapi yang sebenarnya tidak seperti itu. Posisiku dengan kalian semua sama. Aku hanya membantu leader untuk mengurus pembagian kelompok. Keputusan ini bukan keputusanku secara sepihak. Sebelumnya aku telah berkonsultasi dengan leader kita, Siwon. Dia setuju dengan pertimbanganku yang menempatkan kalian di tim masing-masing dengan partner kalian masing-masing. Yesung yang mahasiswa psikologi juga setuju dengan keputusan yang kuambil. Semua yang kulakukan bukan tanpa alasan. Aku hanya ingin semuanya berjalan dengan seimbang. Itu saja" tutup Kibum sebelum melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kibum-ah tung-"

"Masih ada hal lain yang harus kukerjakan Siwon-ah. Kau lanjutkan saja ya yang ini" sahut Kibum tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, sebelum tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu hitam yang berukuran cukup besar tersebut.

Siwon menghela napas. "Teman-teman, Kibum tahu ada diantara kalian yang membicarakannya jika dia sedang tidak bersama dengan kalian. Karena itu tadi dia-Eum... Kibum hanya menjalankan apa yang kuperintahkan. Semua yang ia lakukan bukan mutlak darinya. Tapi aku yang menyuruhnya, karena aku sepemikiran dengannya. Jika kalian kesal dengan Kibum, kalian salah. Karena akulah yang membuat Kibum melakukan hal itu. Dan aku minta maaf karena itu." Siwon menundukkan kepalanya sesaat di hadapan teman-temannya yang masih diam terpaku.

"Yah... Baiklah... Mari kita lanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai masalah ini. Jadi, apa ada yang keberatan dengan hal ini? Mari membicarakannya sekarang. Jika ada yang ingin bertukar kelompok silahkan saja. Aku tak masalah. Untuk urusan piket juga"

Ryeowook, Xianhua dan Sungmin yang merasa tak enak hati serentak menggeleng.

"Tidak ada Siwon-ah. Kami akan mencoba bekerja dalam tim ini. Maaf jika tingkah laku kami yang tadi membuatmu dan Kibum merasa bersalah. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud seperti ini. Sungguh" ucap Ryeowook. "Dan lagi, aku menolak bukan karena aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya, tetapi mungkin karena aku belum terbiasa, dan... sebenarnya aku sedikit bercanda tadi. Maafkan aku jika kalian menganggapnya serius" lanjut Ryeowook.

"Aku juga" sahut Sungmin dan Xianhua berbarengan.

Siwon tersenyum. "Jangan meminta maaf padaku. Minta maaflah pada Kibum. Mungkin dia salah mengartikan tindakan kalian tadi" Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Xianhua mengangguk menanggapinya. "Dan hal itu cukup bagus juga. Setidaknya dengan kejadian ini kita jadi pernah mendengar Kibum berbicara se-panjang dan se-lama itu" ujar Siwon yang membuat mereka semua terkikik pelan termasuk Eunhyuk.

"Kau ini jahil sekali. Sudahlah... Aku akan menyusul Kibum ke dalam" ucap Eunhyuk yang diangguki oleh Siwon.

.

.

"Hai... Boleh aku masuk?"

Kibum mendongak. Ia mengangguk begitu pandangannya menatap Eunhyuk yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Kau sedang mengerjakan apa? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" ucap Eunhyuk menawarkan diri.

"Tidak... Hanya memeriksa daftar keluarga asuh yang kepala desa berikan padaku. Ah iya! Ini bagianmu dan Donghae. Rumahnya tak begitu jauh dari sini. Mungkin nanti atau besok kau dan Donghae bisa langsung mengunjungi mereka"

Eunhyuk mengangguk sebelum mengucapkan terima kasih. "Eum... Kibum-ah... Apa tadi kau marah dengan kami? Maafkan sikapku tadi. Tapi sungguh, aku tak ada niat protes sama sekali. Aku hanya terkejut karena hanya aku dan Donghae yang berbeda. Mengenai teman-teman yang lain, mereka-"

"Sudahlah" potong Kibum.

"Tapi mereka-"

"Aku tidak marah" potong Kibum lagi. Matanya yang sejak tadi menelisik satu demi satu potongan kertas di tangannya, kini menatap Eunhyuk. "Aku benar-benar tidak marah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku pergi mendahului kalian karena memang aku harus mengecek ini supaya hari ini juga aku bisa memberikannya kepada kalian. Supaya kegiatan KKN ini bisa berjalan dengan lancar" Kibum menyunggingkan senyum yang jarang terlihat di wajah cantiknya, membuat Eunhyuk juga tertular untuk menyunggingkan senyum.

"Syukurlah... Aku benar-benar takut jika di dalam kelompok ini ada permusuhan" Eunhyuk mendesah lega.

"Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu. Kau tenang saja"

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Kau tahu? Teman-teman kita disini semuanya sangat unik. Visual dengan tabiat mereka benar-benar tidak sama. Aku yakin sekali kita bisa semakin kompak dari hari ke hari. Kulihat tidak ada satupun diantara kita yang merupakan tipe pembenci. Bila ada yang mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak bagus, itu hanya bualan. Hatinya tetap bersahabat. Kau pasti mengerti dengan maksudku, bukan?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Setuju denganmu. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama" Eunhyuk tersenyum senang. "Apa ada hal yang bisa kubantu? Aku bosan sekali tidak mengerjakan apapun" keluh Eunhyuk, yang membuat Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya, berpikir.

"Kau tipe pengamat sepertiku, bukan? Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku menyusun penanggung jawab kegiatan? Kegiatan kita disini akan padat beberapa hari lagi. Aku sengaja menyusunnya seperti itu agar di bulan kedua kita bisa bersantai sekaligus berlibur. Yah... Walaupun berliburnya hanya disini dan di daerah sekitar sini saja"

'Orang ini ternyata sangat unik. Kukira dia hanya seorang perempuan berperangai dingin dan begitu pendiam yang tidak bisa diajak untuk berbagi cerita dan pengalaman' batin Eunhyuk sebelum mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah" balas Eunhyuk, sebelum ia larut ke dalam pembicaraan yang lebih serius dengan Kibum.

.

.

Setelah makan malam berakhir, seluruh anggota kelompok pos S tersebut berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan beberapa anggota yang mulai menguap lebar karena mengantuk.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti jika kalian sudah mengantuk karena ini juga sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi hal ini penting untuk kusampaikan saat ini juga" ucap Kibum, mengawali pembicaraan. "Yang pertama, aku ingin memberikan klarifikasi terlebih dahulu sebelum ada yang salah paham mengenai hal ini" Kibum memberi jeda sejenak untuk memperhatikan wajah teman-temannya. "Aku sudah menyusun agenda kegiatan kita disini. Kurencanakan semua kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan program kerja akan berakhir di akhir bulan ini"

Zhoumi mengangkat tangan. "Tapi kita punya waktu dua bulan disini, kenapa harus akhir bulan ini?" protesnya.

Kibum mengangguk. "Begini, maksudku membuat rencana ini adalah agar di bulan kedua kita semua bisa bersantai, tidak mengejar target program kerja lagi. Hanya tinggal menyusun laporan sambil menikmati waktu yang tersisa. Apakah diantara kalian ada yang keberatan dengan usulku ini?" tanya Kibum.

"Tidak. Aku setuju denganmu. Kita juga butuh libur. Kurasa ini ide yang sangat bagus. Mungkin saja di bulan kedua kita bisa pergi berpiknik atau berkemah di pinggir pantai" sahut Ryeowook.

"Ya. Aku juga setuju. Lebih baik bersusah dahulu, baru kemudian bersantai. Itu terdengar sangat menyenangkan" tambah Sungmin.

"Kami juga setuju" sahut Jinki.

Kibum mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Lalu selanjutnya, kegiatan harian kita akan dimulai besok. Olahraga akan diadakan setiap pagi. Entah itu senam atau jogging. Lalu sorenya akan diadakan kegiatan pembersihan di spot-spot yang dirasa kurang bersih. Kegiatan sore dilakukan oleh seluruh anggota kecuali anggota yang piket. Anggota yang piket akan tetap tinggal disini untuk membersihkan rumah, halaman dan lingkungan disekitarnya. Mengerti?"

Semuanya mengangguk.

"Program kelompok kecil bisa dilaksanakan mulai besok. Hal pertama yang harus kalian lakukan adalah mengunjungi keluarga asuh kalian masing-masing dan melakukan wawancara. Cari tahu apa saja yang dibutuhkan oleh mereka dan warga yang ada disekitar mereka. Dari hasil wawancara itu kalian membuat program kerja. Minimal 4 program kerja. Mengerti?"

Mereka semua kembali mengangguk.

"Program kerja kelompok besar sudah kususun bersama Siwon, Yesung, Taemin dan dibantu juga oleh Eunhyuk"

Sungmin menoleh pada Eunhyuk. "Sejak kapan kau akrab dengannya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tadi siang, ketika aku mendahului kalian. Aku mencari Kibum untuk membicarakan beberapa hal dengannya, dan berakhir dengan membantunya sedikit. Hehe..." cengir Eunhyuk yang membuat Sungmin tersenyum.

"Program pertama adalah pengelolaan dan pengolahan sampah. Kulihat di desa ini masyarakatnya kurang memperhatikan lingkungan, sampahnya banyak sekali, jadi aku mengusulkan program ini. Ada yang keberatan?"

Mereka semua menggeleng.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu program ini akan tetap jalan. Penanggungjawabnya adalah Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Apa kalian keberatan?" Kibum menatap Sungmin dan Ryeowook bergantian.

"Tidak" sahut mereka serempak.

"Baik, program kedua ini adalah usulan dari Yesung yaitu penyuluhan mengenai sanitasi dan kesehatan ke sekolah-sekolah yang ada di desa ini dan di balai desa. Apa kalian setuju?"

Mereka kembali mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu program ini akan dijalankan. Penanggungjawabnya adalah Xianhua dan Taemin"

Xianhua dan Taemin mengangguk.

"Yang ketiga, program mengenai teknologi, usulan Minho. Minho melihat di daerah timur mengalami kesulitan air bersih dan berpikir untuk menyalurkan air dari daerah tengah ke daerah timur. Apa kalian setuju?"

Donghae mengacungkan tangan. "Biayanya bagaimana?"

Minho mengangguk. "Itu tidak akan menghabiskan banyak biaya. Biayanya pun bisa meminta sponsor dari dinas terkait. Tenang saja"

"Baiklah, kami setuju" sahut Kyuhyun, mewakili teman-temannya yang lain.

"Baiklah. Program yang ini juga tetap jalan. Penanggung jawabnya adalah Jinki dan Minho. Selanjutnya program keempat adalah pelatihan keterampilan. Aku menunjuk Yesung dan Kyuhyun sebagai penanggung jawab program ini"

Yesung dan Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Dan yang terakhir, program pembelajaran untuk anak-anak di desa ini. Aku menunjuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk untuk program ini"

"Mwo?" Eunhyuk terkejut mendengarnya. "Kibum-ah, sejak kapan program ini direncanakan? Tadi aku tidak melihatnya di draftmu"

Kibum mengangguk. "Kyuhyun baru saja mengusulkannya sore tadi. Dia juga bilang ayahnya akan memberikan bantuan bila diperlukan, karena ayah Kyuhyun memiliki beberapa sekolah yang tersebar di seluruh negara ini. Bukankah itu bagus?"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk pasrah. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pasi dan ada sedikit ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang terpancar di matanya. 'Lagi... Ya Tuhan... Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan skenario-Mu ini' batinnya nelangsa.

.

.

Eunhyuk semakin menggembungkan pipinya. Suara tawa Junsu di seberang sana membuatnya bertambah kesal.

"Jangan tertawa sekeras itu gadis manja! Kau pikir tawamu bisa membuat teman-temanmu tertidur lelap?" ucap Eunhyuk sedikit emosi.

"Fuah~ Menjahilimu memang menyenangkan gadis introvert! Apalagi tengah malam seperti ini. Yah... Anggap saja dia calon pengganti namja kesayanganmu itu kkk~" Junsu kembali terkikik.

Wajah Eunhyuk terlihat semakin kesal. "Kau pikir ini lucu? Ayolah... Kau sama sekali tak memberiku solusi. Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi!" ucap Eunhyuk setengah berteriak.

Penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka?

Jadi begini, Eunhyuk yang sudah tak tahan dengan segala kerumitan yang ia dapatkan di tempat tinggalnya yang baru ini tak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk tidak menceritakan semuanya pada Junsu, sahabat tercintanya. Namun dengan berbagai pertimbangan dan tidak ingin membuat Junsu cemas dengannya, Eunhyuk menceritakan semuanya tanpa menyebutkan nama orang yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati begini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae, satu-satunya laki-laki yang berurusan dengannya.

"Lalu aku harus menyebutnya apa? Calon tuan jodoh?" kembali Junsu terkikik.

"Mulutmu... Kau ini benar-benar..."

"Hei, cepat tidur. Besok giliran kita yang bekerja" Donghae berdiri di ambang pintu kamar yang ditempati Eunhyuk dengan wajah datar. "Cepat tidur sekarang. Aku tidak mau besok kau terlambat bangun dan menyusahkanku" ucapnya lagi sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Eunhyuk.

"Wah~ Dia perhatian sekali padamu. Ugh! Aku membayangkan dia pasti orang yang lebih keren dari Yoochunku. Dia dingin, tapi sebenarnya dia perhatian denganmu"

"Diam kau Kim! Sudah. Aku mau tidur. Aku lelah berdebat dengannya dan aku tidak ingin besok begitu membuka mata aku terlibat perang lagi dengannya"

"Perang yang manis nona Lee"

"Ck! Menyebalkan! Selamat malam!" Eunhyuk segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Junsu tanpa mendengar balasan dari Junsu. Ia benar-benar kesal.

Eunhyuk melihat sekelilingnya. Teman-teman sekamarnya masih asyik menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Hanya ia sendiri di kamar tersebut dengan kasur, bantal dan selimut yang sudah siap ia gunakan untuk tidur.

"Aku merasa seperti seorang anak kecil yang diperintah untuk tidak tidur larut malam oleh ibunya" dumal Eunhyuk sebelum merebahkan dirinya dan jatuh terlelap begitu saja beberapa menit kemudian.

Di sisi lain, Donghae yang ternyata melihat gerak gerik Eunhyuk di kejauhan terkikik geli. "Kau benar-benar tidak berubah. Masih sama seperti yang dulu" gumamnya pelan, sebelum bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain untuk menonton televisi bersama.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong~

Maaf baru bisa update lagi *saya narget bisa update tiap hari jumat :')*

Semoga suka sama kelanjutan fict gaje ini ya kkkkk~

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah meninggalkan review, fave dan follow fict ini n.n

Big thanks to :

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha, rani gaem 1, Aiden LDH, lovehyukkie19, shazaalexa**

.

See ya on next chap~

Ppaii~

-Mei Hyun-


End file.
